


Spectator Sport

by surfaces



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Kylo Ren, Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, I just really liked this prompt, I needed to kickstart my brain, IRL AU, Kylux - Freeform, Kylux Hard Kinks, M/M, Short & Sweet, Sorry Not Sorry, Top Armitage Hux, Top Hux, Tumblr: kyluxhardkinks, bottom kylo, for how bad this may be, prompt, prompt drabble, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 12:19:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11646423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surfaces/pseuds/surfaces
Summary: PROMPT: "In public it's almost as if Hux and Kylo are about to physically harm each other when they fight ... but in the privacy of their rooms, Hux fucks Kylo slowly and with the utmost care."For the Tumblr Kylux Hard Kinks Exchange





	Spectator Sport

“Could you maybe fucking lighten up for five minutes, Hux?”

“Could you maybe fucking not wind me up for five minutes, Ren?”

People are staring then quickly turning away before their ogling becomes obvious, the inbuilt instinct of all humans when witnessing something outwith the usual social norms of what you expect to see in public; car crashes. Someone fainting. A guy eating a whole bag of rotisserie chicken and picking the bones clean with a tub of sour cream stolen from McDonald’s on the seat beside him.

Two grown men having a raging argument in a bar might not be the most unusual, but it’s pulled in it’s fair share of rubbernecking spectators nonetheless, including the bar staff who seem more interested in seeing how it will play out than throwing the participants out. The red-headed one is leaning over the table, gripping the wood with white knuckles as he growls in the face of a brunette man with an aquiline nose and an irate expression who is still sitting down with his arms folded on the table top. He shifts forward in his seat a little, bringing their faces closer together.

“Maybe if you took the stick out your ass I wouldn’t wind you up,  _Armitage._ ” The name is bitten out like a curse word, and the impact of his choice of words is clear; Hux’s hand snaps out as if to grab Ren by the front of his shirt, stopping  _just_  short of contact and contracting into a fist that he jerks back, biting a knuckle before slamming it on the table. Condiments jump along with several neighbouring patrons, the tension in the bar growing with the tension of Ren’s twitching muscles. His fingers are digging into his biceps like he’s fighting the urge to lash out and they’re both panting as they stare each other down, anger painted on their faces with the flush of their cheeks and the furrow of their brows. 

Hux flecks Ren’s face with spittle as he rasps, “I don’t know why I bother with you, you vulture-nosed cretin.”

This isn’t how people behave in public. People are supposed to be quiet. Contained. Civil. These two look like they’re ready to rip each other apart, just start brawling right here on the bar’s scratched wooden floor. The crowd are asking themselves,  _Why are they even friends? Why are they together?_  Surely no two people with such blatant disregard for both each other, as well as the rules of polite society, could possibly get any enjoyment from being in the other’s company?

 

***

“Please…please, don’t stop.”

“I wont, I wont, I promise.”

The red-headed one is stroking long strands of damp black hair back from a brunette man’s face, his touch light and gentle, as if frightened he might damage him. His hips roll slowly, up and down, back and forth, as he pushes into the other’s body. Swollen lips are hungrily and messily pressing together as they move in unison, and the brunette is repeating the red-head’s name against his mouth as if it’s a prayer, a secret one between the two of them.

“H-Hux… _ah,_ ” his breath hitches he pants, boneless and tired but still so needy, eyes glossy with unshed tears of overstimulation. “…Hux I-I lo- _uuuh_ _-_ love-”

“Shh Kylo,” Hux croons, stilling his hips and pulling back from their kiss to stare down into Kylo’s eyes, pupils blown and cheeks coloured by blooms of pink, “I know, baby…I love you too.” Twines a few strands of hair around his fingers and says, “I love you so much, sweetheart.”

The smile that crosses Kylo’s face creates deep dimples that quickly fill with the tears leaking from the corners of his eyes. Hux drags a thumb across one cheekbone so delicately, as if he’s scared of washing away the smattering of moles that cover Kylo’s flushed skin. His gaze stays steady as he slowly starts moving his hips again, fucking into Kylo’s body again deliberately but haltingly, hips stuttering the tiniest bit. Kylo is coming undone; his eyes are squeezed shut and he’s thrown his head back against Hux’s hand which is loosely woven into his hair. Nuzzling against it as if craving Hux’s touch, like that’s all he needs to finally reach orgasm. Hux doesn’t move any faster, maintains the same achingly slow pace he has done for nearly an hour, but he presses deeper, as deep as he can, desperate to see Kylo finally come.

His voice comes out in a whimper, and he’s too far gone to be embarrassed. “Come for me Kylo. Pl- _please_ , baby. Come for me.”

That’s it. Kylo’s mouth opens in a silent scream as the wave crashes over him, hole fluttering and spasming and sending Hux over his own precipice. Their fingers dig into each others flesh as if scared the other will float away. Their bodies and minds empty, they crash into each other, sated and exhausted, Hux pillowed against Kylo’s chest. This is how they behave in private, how they take the emotion of their foreplay and channel it into their lovemaking. Fuck what society says.

Kylo takes a deep breath, voice hoarse and soft and with the barest hint of a chuckle. “So you really don’t think I’m a vulture-nosed cretin.”

Hux lifts himself back onto his forearms, stares into the brown abyss of Kylo’s eyes.

“No.” He kisses the very tip of Kylo’s nose, gently and reverentially. “You’re perfect, baby.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this is the first time I've ever filled a prompt, and I really enjoyed it. I needed to try to kick-start my brain so I can get back into the swing of things and fulfil all my current commitments and I think this really helped! 
> 
> As usual if you have any questions, comments or concerns, feel free to contact me!
> 
> Come find me on [Tumblr!](https://surfaces-ao3.tumblr.com/)


End file.
